


Wedding Bells

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [11]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Part 2 to "Happy Anniversary" Lonny and Y/N get married
Relationships: Lonny Flash/Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053





	Wedding Bells

Lonny's hands shook as he attempted to tie the tie on his white wedding suit. The day had finally come, and for some reason, the actor felt more nervous than he did the day The Hunt took down Schidler Corp. He wasn't having cold feet, that wasn't the issue at hand. It was the reality of a wedding - of  _ his _ wedding - catching up to him just hours before the ceremony.

Y/N was as nervous as their soon-to-be husband. They were about to walk down the aisle, with hundreds of guests watching as they exchange their vows. What made Y/N the most nervous, however, was Lonny's father. He was disapproving of his son's career and relationship, but nevertheless, he would be at the wedding. "It's time, Y/N."

They followed their parents to the doors of the sanctuary and waited until the wedding march began playing. The doors opened when the music started, and Y/N made their way to the chuppah with their parents escorting. A smile immediately formed on their face at the sight of Lonny looking at them. His expression was filled with love, and instantly the two of them knew this was the right choice.

The ceremony was relatively short. Neither of them wanted to have a super traditional or religious ceremony because it didn't reflect either of them within their Jewish faith. A lot of it was westernized, and Lonny knew his father disapproved of yet another decision he made but this time he didn't care. He was marrying the love of his life, and that was what mattered.

"You may now, kiss the newlywed," Rabbi Steckler smiled at the couple. Lonny took Y/N in his arms and dipped them as their lips touched.

"Always so dramatic," Joe rolled his eyes, unable to hide the small smile on his face when the two of them separated. He clapped Lonny on the shoulder to congratulate his friend as everyone moved to the dining hall. Lonny had chosen Joe as his Best Man, knowing that no one else could properly fit that role. Fighting Nazis together allowed the men to bond, not that either of them would admit it out loud. If Lonny was being honest, he felt closer to Joe ever since the Veteran Group Therapy session they fake joined.

Once the party settled in their assigned seats for dinner, the speeches started. They were sweet, and some very humorous. Even Lonny's father had kind words about his son, despite everything the two had been through. Y/N was happy to see their husband smile at his Dad for the first time in years.

After dinner, the Horah began. The chairs provided for the couple didn't have handles, and both only had the handkerchief between them to hold on for dear life. As Lonny looked at Y/N, he engrained the smile on their face in his memory, never wanting to forget that moment. It felt like either of them would fall off the chairs at any given moment, but he didn't care. He had Y/N, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
